Moving
by tjnstlouismo
Summary: Just like it sounds. Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.


"_What the fuck is in here_?" Cain bitched loudly as he lifted the carton and bent underneath its weight. Abel looked up from where he was filling another carton, and said "I'm not sure, I think that's one Deimos packed." Cain rolled his eyes and barked out. "Myshonok, you fucking bitch, what the hell did you pack in this fucker?"

Deimos peered up from where he sat on the floor, filling another carton and hissed out. "I don't know. I just did what I was told."

"Leave him alone, Sasha, he's got no more choice than the rest of us." Bering ordered as he lifted another carton, "Mother, this _is_ fucking heavy!"

_"Don't you fucking call me that!"_ Cain growled at Bering, who responded by rolling his eyes in Cain's direction.

Abel looked at the three of them, exasperated. This had been going on for the two days it had taken them to pack the stuff up and get it moving out the door "Look, we knew this would be a big job when we got the orders, it's not going to help anything for everyone to be bitching at each other; let's just get it done!"

Cain set his box back down and leaned against the wall, pulling out a cigarette from the pack in his jacket. "Fuck this shit, I need a break." Abel angrily stood up, stalked over to him and pulled the cigarette out of his fingers.

"Listen to me, Cain, you can't fucking smoke in here and you're not taking _another_ fucking break! I want to get this over with! I'm tired, I look like shit, I've broken all my nails and damn it..." he huffed as tears filled his eyes. "I haven't been fucked in 48 hours and if you don't get this shit moved out of here, I swear to Mother that I'm going to hunt Praxis down and fuck him senseless! Now do you _fucking_ understand me?"

The room was deathly quiet for a few moments as everyone held their breath. Deimos whispered "He's got a big cock." then turned back to the carton he was packing. Bering raised his eyebrows first at Abel who was standing with his finger in Cain's face then at Cain who was wide-eyed and pale, all the color having drained out of him. Then he hurriedly hauled his carton out of the room just to get away from the impending explosion.

But Cain just glared at Deimos then leaned forward, kissed the tip of Abel's finger and whispered, "Yes princess, I understand." then quickly lifted his carton to his shoulder and followed Bering out of the room.

Abel sat back down and resumed to tape and mark the box he had been working on. The two of them worked in silence until Deimos quietly spoke up, "um, sometime...would you...um...talk to me like that? It's really hot."

Abel giggled "Deimmie, you are such a creeper. Now _fucking_ get back to work, _bitch!_" Deimos did an exaggerated swoon, falling back into the pile of packing material, _"Ooohhh, baby!"_

Abel threw a roll of tape at him, "Come on, stop playing around, I don't know about you, but I'm sooo done with this."

They fell back to work. After a couple of more trips out by a no longer complaining Cain and a long suffering Bering, the room was empty. Finally.

Bering and Deimos went on ahead, Keeler, Encke and even Praxis had communicated they were already there. Matthew had sent a text letting them know he had ordered pizza's and the refrigerator was full of chilled Moscato and some single barrel Jack for those who didn't like Abel's favorite "pansy" wine.

"Tch,princess, are you ready to get on the road?" Cain wrapped his arms around Abel, as they looked around the empty room, one last time. "We made some good memories here, but I'm ready to move on." he responded, snuggling back into Cain's embrace.

"Oh, about that fuck you need," Cain gently bit along his shoulder, then up the side of his neck, mouthing over fading bruises, sucking at them to bring them to life again. "when we get to the new place, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk, baby." Abel sighed and put his ear over Cain's heart "You say the sweetest things. Let's get out of here, I'm ready to go."

With that, Abel hit the panel to down the lights and they left the room behind them.

**Note to those who have honored me by following and commenting on my works here. **

This will be the last thing I post on this site, I've moved over to the "other" fanfic site. Please come see what happens there! My humblest gratitude and respect to Hamlet Machine for creating these characters; the world they live in and so generously allowing writers like me to play with them.


End file.
